Code Geass: Wing Zero Rebellion!
by Fallen-Ryu
Summary: The multi-verse, endless in in thought and dimensions, some have heros from others arrive, some or born in others...what if in this particular verse, a family breaks through? What if they bring along something extra for the ride? What if...this happened to Code Geass verse? How will things change? How will they stay the same? Read on dear viewer, and see with C's Infinite sight.


**Well everyone Fallen Ryu Here for a challenge I found online for a Code Geass and Naruto Crossover, yes another one of these as few as they are.**

 **The challenge was set by EXIA32 for a certain gundam series mixed with this, well safe to say Wing Zero and other's may appear in this story…not to mention I don't own them so now lawyers or crazy people screaming about disclaimers or such- Remember I don't own this shit and I'm not writing this again I DO NOT OWN GUNDUM, CODE GEASS, OR NARUTO! I'm not an artist, living in japan, or writing manga/ editing anime!**

 **Now that's out of the way, Pairings…I will not do Lemons despite it being M rated, mostly because of foul language, some destruction that can get pretty nasty, and as well as grisly scenes of massacres and such…this is code geass and a war scenario, it aint all butterfly's and daisy's people. Also don't expect lelouch, Naruto, or others to always win, they may end up in a draw or having to retreat, but nevertheless I will try to make it believable on how some things work.**

 **Also chakra if you all are wondering about overpowered crap-don't worry you will see in this prologue chapter…yes this is a prologue, the main chapter will come afterwards in a couple days to a few weeks from now, I got a busy ass schedule coming up.**

 **(also I don't own anything that may or may not come up within this fanfiction, if you find the cookies great job! If not, then go read some more anime! Just be careful what you read…)**

 **Now onto the show!**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

(October 10th, Elemental nations, Konoha)

Minato namikaze was a simple man, he had a decent job (as a hokage and a shinobi), had a good home, ( his village and that nice little area he and his beautiful -and most certainly not crushing his hands right now screaming obscenities about destroying his reproductive organs- wife had bought out of the way in some remote part of the village to have their child -who is now coming so close oh jeez he's going to be a father what if it's a girl then he will have to deal with boys when she's of age, but what if it's a boy, he going to have to deal with punk teenage rebellious phase oh dear sage what is he going to-oh that was his right hand…better switch before kushina tears that arm off) and his beautiful red death is having their child in some remote cave while he tries to keep the nine tails inside of her from wanting to join in on the fun of child-birth…yeah…a several multi-ton bijuu the size of a mountain in a cramped space is not on his to do list…but strangely enough the big bad beast of destruction is more content to just ram its head half-heartedly at the seal right now…

Considering kushina's chakra is going to child-birth it's a wonder why it hadn't taken the oppurinity to bust out…and then there was that strange pulse last week that had almost caused her to go into labor early…

Needless to say he had gone to her in a flash and gotten her to the cave…maybe he should turn this into the whole-man cave thing that's starting to pop up in the village that he's overheard fugaku and the others talk about in their spare time. Why anyone would make a cave for men is beyond him but right now his thinking process- OH GEEEZ THAT WAS HIS HAND! Well he better call the secretary tomorrow that he wouldn't be able to come in for work because both his hands are somewhat mangled at the moment, a bit of yang chakra into them and they would be combat worthy…just not paperwork worthy…wow adrenaline rocks at the moment, he can barely feel the OH JEEZ THAT WAS HIS RIGHT EAR YOU BEUTIFULL SHE-DRAGON!

He now could hear sarutobi's wife whose name he can't remember at the moment due to immense pain in both his arms and head…maybe he has a concussion? Nah, he would know it from the last big war…now that he thinks about it why did time and space seem to blend around a certain point behind them? Did one of his hirashin seals go bad? Oh jeez the last time he did that kushina's lecture on why you shouldn't bend time and space and almost create a super-black hole that would ramen noodle the entire elemental nations and himself took him all day to bear! (more like 4 hours but it was long dammit!)

Oh why did he want a child again? Oh yeah he wanted a super-legacy so he can rub it into fugaku's face that while he's hokage, he can turn his own child into a super-hokage! That bastard would be so jealous…kushina may have a rivalry with mikoto, but the hidden legend of team 7's super hidden and not-so-super-secret rivalry between supreme namikaze and uchiha asshole number 1 since madara's big ass temper tantrum was the thing of legends!

(at least he thinks so…fugaku in reality is just plain ass annoyed the blonde bastard managed to get shit done…though he's secretly terrified of the not-so-murderous sociopath that was namikaze minato when he gets into serious mode and tears you apart…considering what he did so some would be suitors for kushina's hand…it was well known during their teen years to NOTE EVER ASK HER OUT!)

Oh wait he hears crying now…was that him? Nah he doesn't have manly tears down his face, so a quite look from the seal where he had been staring at (daring the nine-tails to show its ugly ass mug so he can punt it back into the seal) kushina looks tired but okay…no longer crushing his left arm now, and a brief look to his right has him double back to see a small bundle of cloth with a small crying life-form of his child…he barely registers that it's a boy and kushina whispering his name….he has a legacy….and dear lord he inherited his hair color! Shame, he was hoping for a mix of both his and kushina's hair style…maybe it will come later? Adrenaline is very nice thing to have….wait…that time space vortex is getting bigger…that shit better not get close to his boy or he will BREAK time and space again to punch it in the face!

(5 minutes later)

Minato namikaze wasn't an angry man, he had (in his mind) a calm temper, never resorting to violence to solve his problems (he tore people apart with hirashin during the war and his smiles are that of death itself).

He wasn't angry honest!

He was just…

DOWN-RIGHT FRICKEN LIVID at the moment…first off some asshole warps into time and space, (THAT'S HIS AREA! He had put a flag in it once when he had been somewhat drunk and crazy teen years) kills both nurses (that's going to suck for sarutobi…all well she was getting kind of old but the nice nurse lady on the other hand…) takes his baby and threatens it (he wondered if kushina destroying the handlebars was a good sign at the moment), and then has the gal to make him choose between his beautiful, awesome, and down-right terrifying wife in red, and his tiny life-form of a baby boy who was to be Supreme hokage of the leaf (and maybe one day ruler of fire country…hey a father has to leave something for his kiddo to do!)…that put him on his shit list, the second part was when he had hidden explosive tags (maybe the nurses did it, in that case it would be the cute nurse who was giving him the googly eyes…no wonder kushina was trying to crush his left arm! He almost was tempted to go back to her to give her his right arm to crush! An assassin almost took him away from his kushina-chan!) and those tags blew up the nice house he and his wife had bought! (Well part of it, but that was where he had allot of his future plans for his children and the leaf in there…and not like world conquest or anything…maybe…shut up brain!).

The final kicker was taking the kyuubi out of his wife…that alone was the biggest one…that was his wife's bijuu dammit! If anyone was going to use it to destroy the village it was her! (Not that he condoned that behavior…maybe house arrest after she was half-way done on the uchiha side of the village would do…and maybe some pointers on the way. With lots of punishment ramen!)

Anyway after beating the almost living crap out of the assailant (and nearly tearing off a white arm in the process…what the heck were shinobi kids doing these days? (This stank of that snake shit's work…maybe he should cut his head off on the off-hand chance that he's the one who orchestrated this whole event of unsealing the nine tails and sending to blow up his head from the hokage mountain…anywhere else would've been fine and repairable…but not his damn head!)

So once he had teleported the big blast out of the way (onto rock territories outpost they thought he did not notice but was going to slaughter them later on when he damn well felt like it), and then teleported the nine-tails and his beautiful wife who was now holding their equally now beautiful and absolutely adorable son to some random ass clearing, (and strangely enough the nine-tails is look expectantly at him and seemingly to urge him to get the sealing over with dumbass!) setting up a sealing ritual (he also remembered that the nine-tails doesn't have those weird ass sharigan shit eyes now…maybe he should talk to fugaku after this was all over…if they were working for that snake shit…of all the things he had done for them to! *like having that wall built for them for security purposes, patrols of anbu to keep an eye on their copy-cat shitty ways of the cheat ass eyes, forbidding any uchiha and hyuuga members from the hot-springs area due to them being able to potentially see his wife as she bathed…oh he was going to have to go full dynamo on their asses once this shit is all over, this is his village now dammit!) and then getting everything all ready for the sealing, of course his gorgeous wife tried to argue with him about taking the nine-tails to the grave (the Shinigami better not try that shit, otherwise he will break time and space and take his damn wife back!) Of course he argued with the whole "Jiraya's super prophecy" crap that he has been sprouting off, saving the ninja world? That's super-ninja there in manga and crap, plus his son having the nine tails as a super-back-up for his role in "supreme-hokage-of-fire-country" plan would go off without a hitch if he had that much firepower in his arsenal! Give him hirashin and rasengan and his sons golden for world domin-I mean ruling fire-country…maybe.

Don't judge him…he just wants the best for his baby boy!

So after getting everything all set up and the nine-tails being the patient chakra entity as it was (honestly with how docile it is right now, he's wondering if harishima's bullshit story of it almost killing him multiple times until his wife said just no is just a story…maybe he should allow the seal to be loose enough for it to have some form of entertainment inside of it rather than his original plan of nailing it to something akin to a mountain, with his face on it of course! The mountain will still be there though.) he had gotten everything all nice and set and was prepared to break time and space again without kushina's knowledge…

Of course that was when the asshole in a mask that called himself madara popped up again… (he was really hating the masked bastard now…if the snake shit revived madara for a second temper tantrum against Konoha he was going to tear the serpent apart with his bare hands!) and then shouted something called "Kamui" on his hirashin dagger he was going to use to break time and space again…that well…

Let's just say things got...weird…

Kushina panicked...

The nine-tails panicked and tried to spear the madara asshole.

Naruto (his baby boy, pride and joy!) didn't give a damn and was sleeping (he was so proud).

He was just annoyed someone broke time and space before him and intruded on his domain ONCE AGAIN.

That's when reality had a shit-fart mixed with super-hot sauce and set fire to creation while laughing with some messed up reality tumor of some sea of soul crap. At least that's what it felt like because he wasn't describing the sheer nothingness that was the boring nothingness he, kushina, and the nine-tails all fell into…oh and Naruto to!

It was kind of boring with everyone closing their eyes screaming out in their voices… (who knew the nine-tails could talk?! He was going to break time and space and have words with harishima about how patient and kind the nine-tails was, sure it broke some parts of the village but that was close by to the uchiha clan…so no worries there.)

It was kind of surprising he could seal the nine-tails into Naruto with some ambient chakra into kushina when he willed it…maybe reality was just a dream from that crazy ass old man who kept talking about "Light of the soul" crap he had found in one of his missions to some random ass country he can't remember. He also remembered how he seemed to blame himself for everything…well he certainly wasn't blaming himself for anything now he was resting in the after-life!

Now where was he? Oh yeah falling into that large crack with just him, kushina, and somehow Naruto with large chains failing behind him connected to….

Oh jeez, who knew the bijuu were all connected by a massive invisible chain? Huh maybe he should experiment on that later on…what? He was a humble, simple, man of supreme power in the leaf! The only thing to do was do paperwork, work on chakra manipulation (which was his set of experiments…seriously how orochimaru gets his kicks as a mad ninja scientist on experimenting with physical bodies is beyond him, chakra can do so much more than some fleshy flesh bag)

Anyway after some time falling into the crack he saw a massive giant planet-like thing overhead…and frankly the whispers were annoying as crap to.

Though it seems as if the bijuu were joined into the giant orb thing when they appeared, though they didn't look to bothered by it. If anything the whispers turned from annoying to somewhat pleasing in their intensity. Though something about "the march of time must continue" crap he didn't bother to fully listen to much was honestly kind of boring.

What wasn't boring was appearing in clean air with his beautiful wife surrounded by idoits in some kind of armor on some weird ass island.

Of course learning you were in another world without chakra, or rather pitiful amounts that he could become supreme-hokage-of the world quite easily was interesting in of itself…that and they were VERY interested on how he broke time and space from those ruins. They were even nice enough (after a glare or two) on getting his family (FAMILY HE WAS A FATHER NOW!) identities and a residence near some family shrine as a secret agency or some crap. All he had to do was help work on some-thing called a "Knightmare Frame" …that shit sounded like a samurai thing, stupid, noisy, smelly samurai.

So he agreed, though he did so on the stipulation he was in charge of the project! (he learned faster than anyone else in the place…honestly these people and their lack of ying and yang chakra…no wonder he was credited as a genius in his world…this stuff was easy for him! Though kushina only was able to get the basics and the whole being at home thing…though she wasn't happy for a while but she got over it taking care of their tiny-soon-to-be-ruler-of-the-world…or at least the strongest little tyke in the world at the worst case scenario.

After all what's the point of not giving your son the ultimate weapon of mass destruction if he's not going to use it?

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

(Japan July 10th, 2010)

Many things have happened since the intruders arrived within their long sight…they have grown, adapted, and with the power they brought with them. They have a way to protect themselves from the nothingness that stirs below them. The eight beings that were drawn into them have gifted them with great power, but yet they cannot share the gift with the world, not yet at least.

The husband of the intruders has grown in strength and with their gift, knowledge. Even now he prepares for the war that is to come to the shores of the island nation, it will fall, but yet the fight would be fiercer than ever before. The Wife of the intruder to has grown, but yet she tends to the young champion…they have seen her strength will be needed to come for their chosen leader…

The warrior who was to rise in the light then fall darkness has had its fate changed as well with the new ones…to what end they don't know, but it has changed…perhaps for the better?

The young one that was with the intruders has grown as well, becoming ally's with the young warrior, and perhaps even shaping both their fates. The young one's father provides no end of entertainment to them, as does the family itself.

The Black King, their chosen one to bring peace for a time to has had his fate changed…he has arrived with the sister, though crippled, perhaps could heal from her wounds, both mental and spiritual. The Old Witch oversees them all, hoping to finally end her long life. Though the plan's they have started to enact will see to the end of this torment, perhaps not everything can be seen by their gaze, for while similar happenings have been noticed by them before in other worlds…nothing like this has ever happened In their sight.

For better or for worse, things are changing…

 _(within the kururugi shrine, three young boys entertain a child bound by a wheelchair)_

Perhaps for the better…

 _(The scene changes to see the boys running from a younger girl, or rather the slightly weaker of the trio as the other two drag him along, though the shouts are muted it seems they are trying to save their comrade from an early marriage)_

Though the more things change…

 _(in a hidden lab in the narita mountains, the elder namikaze oversees a large war-machine that is slowly being built…the 7-meter-tall war machine shows a humanoid appearance, though two wings on either side are slowly being tested for hover capabilities and limited flight)_

 _(a woman in a household smiles as she prepares for dinner for the family, though her power has decreased, she will live a full life)_

The more they stay the same…

 _(in a hidden room in the Britannia homeland, a plan is hatched to invade the island for its rich sakuradite)_

But yet when one casts a stone into the river, eventually those stones will change its course forever.

The stone thrown this time around, is large enough to shift its course entirely.

If the entity could make a facial expression…

It would be smiling.

 _(those three will change the world)_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **And that's a wrap people!**

 **Yes, short but that's what a prologue is, just to set things up…so in any case the next chapter, expect some havoc! Also review if you wish, if not then read onward! If you didn't like it and want to bitch about it and the rest of the chapters, I'm not making you read this…you are making yourself read it.**

 **Remember that!**

 **Also I do have a plan for pairings but I won't do any of the heavy romance crap, maybe a few scenes here and there, but really I'm going to take my time with this one.**

 **See you all later…and don't you dare bring in the lawyers!**


End file.
